Making you remember
by Mackenzie098
Summary: Wally transfers to Gallagher high were Kuki, Hoagie, Abby, Fanny, Nigel and Rachel are going to school at. Their all decommissioned but Wally gets his memory back, will he make the others remember?
1. Chapter 1

Kuki's PoV

Kuki Sanban is the head cheerleader at Gallagher High. She didn't care that she didn't remember anything from when she was 7 to 13 but she doesn't think it's as important as she thinks her life now is, she doesn't have a boyfriend so many boys try to flirt with her especially that Ace boy but Kuki just ignores him. Her best friend was Abby Lincoln. Abby Lincoln is the school's best gymnast. Right now she was practicing a cheer with her fellow cheerleaders. Their names are: Veronica, Chelsea, Britney, Jessica, Amanda, Carly, Melody, Emily, Sophia, Madison, Rachel, Violet, Alyssa, London, Gabriella, Claire, Taylor, Faith, Harmony, Ashley and some guys.

They were making a pyramid and Kuki did a backflip and landed on top of the pyramid and said "Scream loud, loud, LOUD Everybody!"

Then jumped off the pyramid and waited for the others to do the same. When the cheerleaders jumped down they got in a strait line and waited for Kuki's orders "We were awesome we are so ready for the cheer off next week!" She said with glee the other girl cheerleaders squealed, while the guys fist bumped eachother.

"Now let's gossip girls, while the guys joke around" The other cheerleaders then sat down and started gossiping and joking around 'They really deserved a break I mean we have been practicing our routine for the last 3 hours' Kuki thought to herself.

After about 30 minutes of gossiping and joking around Kuki said "Okay it's time to change back into our regular cloths" and with that the cheerleaders went to the locker rooms. to change. Kuki now at 16 wore some cloth like a Japanese schoolgirl will wear. She wore a green button up shirt, a black mini skirt, black knee-high boots and her long hair in pigtails that reach up to her waist.

"You look cute" Said Abby when Kuki exited the locker room

"Thanks c'mon let's go" Kuki said leading Abby to her car.

Abby jumped in and said "Drive"

Kuki drove Abby home and Abby said "Later I'll call ya"

Kuki said "Kk" then drove off

The next day

The day was pretty normal until Kuki was called up to the office.

She went to the administrator who said "Kuki today you will be showing our new student around"

"Okay but, who is he?" Kuki asked and the administrator simply pointed to a blond boy with his eyes hidden behind his hair, wearing a orange and white striped hoodie, blue jeans and sneakers. She can see he was checking her out and liked what he saw because he was nodding his head while staring at her but made sure no one was looking. She smiled at him, he blushed and turned away.

Kuki walked up to him and said "Hi I'm Kuki Sanban and I'll be showing you around the school"

The boy was shocked when she said her name and said with an Austailian accent "I'm Wally Beatles and haven't we met before?"

"Not that I'm aware of" Kuki simply answered "C'mon let's go"

She then led him to the hallways and then one of her cheerleader friends, Faith, (wearing a cheer uniform) came running toward her and said "When is cheer practice?"

"Today at 3" Kuki replied

"Thanks Kooks see ya there" she said

"Kk" Kuki replied Fith then ran off

"Your a cheerleader?"Wally asked when her friend left

"Yes I'm the head cheerleader actually" Kuki replied

"So you have a boyfriend?" Wally asked nervously

"No I'm as single as I can be" Kuki replied

Wally sighed with relief and said "For the next period I have science with 's"

"Me too I can show you the way" Kuki then led Wally to their class.

In class Mr. Harper said "Okay class today you can choose your lab partner"

Kuki looked at Wally who was right next to her and said "You might want to take a step back" Wally with a confused look on his face and did what he was told and as soon as he did he was quite glad because a group of boys surrounded Kuki and started talking to her and then started to fight with other boys in the group.

Kuki managed to escape with the boys not noticing and was now standing next to Wally who didn't notice her until he looked around to see where she was and was surprised to see her right next to him. Then asked "Does this happen every day?"

"Yeah kinda so, wanna be lab partners?" She asked

"Sure" He replied they then walked to a desk and started working.

When they were done Kuki asked "So what sports do you play?"

"Football, Baseball and Basket ball" Wally said excitedly then said "So are you dating anyone?"

"No, You?" She asked

"Nope, so what's your favorite thing to do?" Wally asked

"Cheer you can come watch me and my friends if you'd like" Kuki blushing

"Sure" Wally replied smiling.

The bell rang and Kuki said "C'mon let's go" leading Wally away.

After school

Kuki and her fellow cheerleaders changed into their cheer uniforms after that they lined up while Kuki explained their routine then said "Anyone have any questions?"

Claire said "I do, why did you for the first time ever invite a boy to watch us practice?"

"Because he's new and I got to show him around" Kuki answered

"So is it okay if I ask him out?" Harmony whispered into Kuki's ear

"NO!" Kuki said blushing "Let's just practice our pyramid"


	2. Chapter 2

Wally's PoV

Wally was at the gym watching the cheerleaders make a pyramid. Their pyramid was only complete except one cheerleader needed to go on the top and the only cheerleader left was Kuki who stood in front of the pyramid and did a backflip and landed on the top then yelled "EVERYBODY SCREAM!" then did a backflip down the pyramid, then did 3 cartwheels and landed in the splits Then standed up.

The other cheerleaders then do a backflip and land in a strait line Kuki then says "We were great right, what do you think Wally?"

The other cheerleaders look at him and he says "You guys were awesome but, is that your entire routine?"

"Nope only part of it...Hey Wally when I smile at you push play on the boom box next to you" Kuki said

"Okay" Wally then waited for Kuki to smile at him.

Kuki and the other cheerleaders went to the center of the gym and in position Kuki and 2 guys were in the front, 4 girls and 8 guys were behind them, 5 girls and 10 guys behind the 4 girls and 8 guys, 6 girls and 12 guys behind the 5 girls and 10 guy, and lastly 3 girls and 6 guys behind the 6 girls and 12 guys. Wally saw Kuki smile at him and pushed play the song 'Girlfriend By Avril Lavigne' when Avril Lavigne started singing in last girls did cartwheels while the guys next to Kuki linked arms and Kuki jumped on the arms, the guys then threw her in the air she did a air jump before landing safely, during her air jump the other cheerleaders did flips, Kuki then did a cartwheel and landed in the splits then stood up, 10 guys thew 5 girls in the air and each of them did tricks in the air, after that all the cheerleaders formed a pyramid, Kuki then did a backflip on the top then jumped off, the other cheerleaders followed and Kuki then said "Practice is over see you all tomarrow and Wally meet me in the halls in 10" They then went to the locker rooms.

In the halls

Wally was waiting for Kuki, when she came out of the locker room Wally thought 'Beautiful as usual' then approached her but stopped when he saw something that looked familiar then asked "Hey where'd you get that?" He said pointing to her 3 neckalace (you know a neckalace that says 3 on the chain)

"I'm not sure" She replied then after a minute said "So anyways Wally do you want to go to this cool party the Girls are throwing at the beach on Friday?"

"Will you be there in a bikini?"

Kuki giggled "Of course, see you there" then left after a minute Wally ran home.

At home

Wally was looking in his closet for his baseballbat and instead found a box inside there was a journal and some photos. Wally (of course) ignored the photos and went to read the journal and it said:

**Hello this is 10-year old Wallabee Beetles and if you are a 13 or older that doesn't remember your child hood well that means that the KND decommissioned you. The KND is a secret organization of kids that help make the world better for kids but, when your 13 they take away your memories so you don't remember anything, the process is called decommissioning. Well let me tell you my teammates first Numbah 1 otherwise known as Nigel Uno or baldy, next Numbah 2 otherwise known as Hoagie P. Gilligan or Chubby, next is Numbah 3, my crush who is the cutest person I've ever met, otherwise known as Kuki Sanban or Kooks or Kk and lastly Numbah 5 otherwise known as Abigail Lincoln or Abby or The Wise. So that is my team.**

"I knew me and Kuki met before" Wally said as he flipped to the last page and began to read.

**It is our decommissioning day. I thought this day will never come. Nigel today gave everyone today a necklace with our numbers on it. We were all crying because in a few minutes we won't remember eachother, our adventure,our technology and lastly our friendship.**

Wally was shocked because a lot of memories of him and Kuki fighting came back to him "Were we even friends back then" he then looked at the photos 2 were of him and Kuki dancing, 5 were of Kuki hugging him and him blushing, 3 were of him and Kuki holding hands and 3 were of him and Kuki with some guy, in the photo Kuki and the guy were talking and Wally was glaring at him and Wally thought that he must have hated the guy because there was a mustache drawn on the guy's face. Some of Wally's memories returned. He now knew he had to get Kuki to remember.

Next day at school

Wally met up with Kuki at her locker. Today she was wearing her hair down, it was wavyer and went all the way down to her thigh, she had on a leather vest, a black and red striped sleeveless shirt, black jeans and black vans. When he saw jer he thought 'She looks hotter' he then started a conversation with her. He was in the conversation with her until a guy said "What's up Sanban?" Wally looked to see who it was and saw the boy from the photo.

Wally glared at him but looked at Kuki for a second and saw that she was rolling her eyes the boy then tried to approached Kuki but wasn't able to because a girl blocked him and said "Keep moving flyboy"

With a grunt the boy left "Thanks so much Abby" Kuki told the girl

"No prob you know Abby's got your back" she looked at Wally and said "Who's the guy?"

"Abby, this is Wallabee Beetles call him Wally"

The girl shook my hand and said "Abigail Lincoln call me Abby" Wally's mind clicked 'She was with me and Kuki in the KND'

Abby looked at Kuki then at Wally then asked "Are you two dating?"

My face heated up, I looked at Kuki and her's was red to "No!" They yelled

"Anyways how are things between you and Hoagie?" Kuki said breaking the silence

"Okay but Hoagie wants to hang out with Nigel and Nigel wants to hang out with his girlfriend Rachel" Abby replied

"Who are we talking about?"

Kuki pointed to a boy with goggles and said "That's Hoagie P. Gilligan, he's also know as pilot boy and is also Abby's boyfriend"

She then pointed at a boy that's bald and a blonde haired girl walking holding hands "The boy's Nigel Uno, also known as baldy, he's also Hoagie's best friend and Rachel's boyfriend, the girl is Rachel Mackezie, we don't nickname her because if you do she'll kick your ass, she's also Nigel's girlfriend"

"Okay" Wally thought what to say next then said "So who's the boy tried to that approach Kuki but Abby stopped him"

"That was Ace, the school's player, I mean he flirts with any pretty girl he sees" Kuki said rolling her eyes "So I hear there's gonna be an assembly today at lunch"

At lunch

"Everyone in Mr. Harper's class first period go to the ampitheater"

In the Ampitheater

"Is it that time again?" Kuki said walking with Wally to the ampitheater

"Whot time?"

"He is not only a science teacher but he's also a ballroom dancing teacher so every time in a year he teaches his students ballroom dancing"

"Oh" Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Do you...um...want to dance with me?"

"Sure" Kuki grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor then put her hands on his shoulders then said "C'mon Wally don't be nervous, you can put your hands around my waist"

Wally put his hands around her waist and blushed a bit. They then continued dancing till lunch was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuki's Page

The bell just rang and me and Wally were in the same class so we walked out of class together. We were outside of school when he asked "Ready to go?"

Kuki saw her friends Rachel and Fanny waving her over "Give me a sec. Wally" She walked up to them and asked "What's up?"

"Oh nothing except that you like like Wally" Fanny said teasing her

"No I don't"

"Look Casey is flirting with Wally" Rachel said.

Kuki looked at Wally and saw no one near him so she looked at her friends and said "She isn't there"

"I know but did I see a little jealousy in your face?" Rachel smirked

"Shutup!"

"Fine but have fun you lovebirds" Fanny said

"Were not lovebirds just friends, bye!" Kuki left to talk to Wally "Okay I'm ready to go"

"Great follow me" Wally said running off while Kuki following.

**Sorry short chapter I know but I just felt I had to write this.**


End file.
